Bastian Fertig
"Oh no. Bastian Fertig. This guy's behind this evil plot to destroy Walkerville, take over Inkwell Isle, take over Europe and fear my village over the entire Werman Reich. Better act quickly before he screws me and my village up to no good. This nightmare is just getting started, man." --Su Ji-Hoon, Fertig Bastian Fertig is the Kaiserlicher Mauswachen member who serves for Kaiser Werner Werman I of the Werman Reich, a defender of secret military bases of Werner Werman (like in World War III) and Werner Werman's mouse hole (like in a run-and-gun indie video game, Cuphead), a mouse mechanic working in a factory, a commander of the 1st Panzer Rat Division of the Werman Reich and the friend of Kaiser Werner Werman. Since he was born in Mouseland before World War III, he was a mouse mechanic that worked in an unknwon factory, and then in World War III, he moved out from Mouseland to Inkwell Isle to find Werner Werman after he was being called as a Nazi, and then he helped Werner Werman to build new armies of his own, which he knows what a Rat Soldier would look like, which is looking like World War I-era German soldiers, which are soldiers from the former German Empire. In the Demonic War, he won't fight at demons, because he is making a machine that can build armies when Werner Werman knew himself when he was revealed to be a German veteran of the First World War, which started to build armies of his own. In the Beacon War, he and Werner Werman become friends so they would keep traveling to Germany to build armies, German vehicles and start establishing the Werman Reich, a recreation of the German Empire. In the USRAC War, Werner Werman doesn't like being called as a Nazi or doesn't want to be serving for the Nazis with when he remembered about serving for the German Empire when everyone in Inkwell Isle knew him that didn't serve for the Nazis, he and Werman established the Werman Reich, and then Werman become the Kaiser of the Werman Reich as Kaiser Werman I, as well as he would create first poison gas weapons to be used in later battles. Also, Kaiser Werman I promoted him to become a member of the Kaiserlicher Mauswachen (meaning the "Imperial Mouse Guard") with him becoming the defender of secret military bases of Werner Werman (like in World War III) and Werner Werman's mouse hole and the commander of the 1st Panzer Rat Division of the Werman Reich. When Kaiser Werman I and his army invade London to fulfill the revenge on the German Empire's loss in World War I and to destroy the planned Brexit, Bastian Fertig could defend the mouse hole, the secret military bases, the Werman Reich, Werman's original tank and Werman's original cat robot (both of them are from Cuphead) until Cuphead, Mugman and their other allies defeated him from a duel. After they defeated him, he can contact to his Kaiser for Cuphead and Mugman to convince, but Werman will challenge Hilda Berg the Root Pack, Baroness von Bon Bon, Cagney Carnation, Ralphie Tennelli, Cuphead and Mugman when he didn't know that Werman is the loyal to the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command in their duel. During the duel, he will use an SCA-I Panzer (an upgraded version of Werner Werman's original can tank) and a Landkreuzer P. 1000 Imperial Ratte while Kaiser Werman I will use his original tank, his custom Tiger II and his cat robot (Werner Werman's cat robot from Cuphead) when troops from the Grand Alliance, the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union will not allow the Kaiser's duel after he and Kaiser Werman I said something about it. When Cuphead, Mugman, other Inkwell Isle survivors and Ralphie won, he and Werner Werman will use a treaty so that the Werman Reich and the New Central Powers will join Cuphead and Mugman, along with their allies and other Inkwell Isle survivors, which are Hilda Berg,The Root Pack, Baroness von Bon Bon and Cagney Carnation, including Ralphie Tennelli the rest of the Grand Alliance. Also, Kaiser Werman I's treaty (the Treaty of Baguio City) can make Bastian Fertig and him to help; then the Werman Reich withdraw its forces out of Great Britain to join Cuphead and Mugman and the rest of the Grand Alliance to rescue Ribby and Croaks (which are captured by a group of bandits), Beppi the Clown (which is captured by the People's Liberation Army of China), Djimmi the Great (which is captured by Mikey Ramon, Ethan Cupliter, Carlite and the Pasta Korps during the Pasta War and again by Jafar and his terrorists after the Pasta War), Wally Warbles, Rumor Honeybottoms and Grim Matchstick (all three captured by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Air Force), Elder Kettle (captured by the White Fang), Sally Stageplay and her husband, John Stageplay (which became slaves to Herzog (Dead Snow) and his fellow Nazi zombies in Sally's theater (Cuphead)), and finally, Arnold Perlstein (who got petrified into stone by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command conscripts); help and support Elder Kettle, Angel, the Barbershop Quartet, Porkrind, Dr. Kahl and his robot, Phantom Express and Captain Brineybeard. Also, he will use his commands on the 1st Panzer Rat Division to help the USRAC, his Kaiser and the rest of the Werman Reich, including the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers if Ruby Rose convinced Yuri Motovov and Yevgeniy Motovov. After the USRAC War and the battle of New York, he will help his Kaiser to complete a new treaty to the Grand Alliance, then they'll have Ribby, Croaks,Beppi the Clown, Djimmi the Great, Wally Warbles, Rumor Honeybottoms, Grim Matchstick, Elder Kettle, Sally Stageplay, her husband and Arnold saved. Before the North African Crisis, he and his army completed a chemical gas project to remake even more various poison gas weapons that are to be used by the Werman Reich. In the siege of Kassala, he and the first 1st Panzer Rat Division will use gas masks and poison gas weapons to attack at the Afrika Korps led by Erwin Rommel, including the Engel Wehrmacht (because Kaiser Werman I sent him to destroy Nazism in Kassala, Sudan), the Nile River Coalition and Eeofol (because Baroness von Bon Bon sent him to have revenge on demons), kill Bill Cipher (because the Rah-Rah-Robot wanted to kill Bill Cipher), and then in Operation Buttertoast, he will give the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, Team Magic School Bus and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance to use gas masks and use poison gas weapon to kill infantries of the Subspace Army and attack at Tabuu. In Operation Killswitch, he will lead the Kaiser's Panzer forces to attack at the Global Revolutionary Army on liberating the remaining areas of Morocco that are occupied by the GRA, the NRC, the North African Patriotic Front and the New Subspace Army. After the North African Crisis, he will help Team JNPR accept the usage of poison gas weapons and start using his own weapons. He is not only a member of the Kaiserliche Mauswachen, but also, he is a a poison gas specialist who can use poison gas from World War I while working as a commander of 1st Panzer Rat Division at the same time. Now he will use his following weapons: a Steyr M1912, a M1879 Reichsrevolver, a Mauser C96, a Gewehr 98, a Mauser Model 1871, an MG 08, an MG 13, a Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr, a few of Stielhandgranate, a 17 cm mittlerer Minenwerfer, an Browning M1918 BAR, an elephant gun, a Walther PP, a Karabiner 98k, an MP 40, a Gewehr 43, an MP 3008, an MP35, an Rheinmetall MG 3, an MG 42, an FG 42, an Assault Rifle 1960, an 8.8cm Raketenwerfer 43, Madsen 20 mm cannon, a Solothurn S-18/100, a Panzerfaust, a Flammenwerfer 35, a Schiessbecher, a Infanteriesäbel M1889, a Heckler & Koch HK69A1, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Walther MP, a Walther P5, a SIG Sauer P226, a Heckler & Koch HK416, a Heckler & Koch MG4, a Heckler & Koch G3, a Barrett M82, a Panzerfaust 3, a few of F1 grenades, an Atchisson Assault Shotgun, some poison gas weapons and a KM2000. In battle, he would not only protect his Kaiser, but he will use poison gas attacks and command his 1st Panzer Rat Division. Now he will fight for himself, Kaiser Werman I (or Werner Werman), Germans, Mouselanders, the Werman Wehrmacht, the 1st Panzer Rat Division, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Sonic Alliance, the Werman Reich, the rest of the New Central Powers and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters